ranchrunfandomcom-20200214-history
FAQ
GENERAL *'What is Ranch Run?' Ranch Run is the first ever pet racing and resource game. Players can choose from 100+ animals: Tigers, Poodles, Pigs, Unicorns, and Dragons, to name a few. They'll raise them, feed them, teach them tricks, and race then against opponents, all while expanding their home ranch! *'Is Ranch Run Available on my device?' Apple Devices Ranch Run supports iOS 7.0 and later on the following models: iPhone 4, iPhone 4s, iPhone 5 and iPhone 5s, iPhone 5C, iPhone 6 Plus, iPhone 6 iPad 2 and later iPad mini and later iPod Touch 3rd generation and later Android Devices Ranch Run supports Android OS 4.2 up *'Do I need stable internet connection to play Ranch Run?' Yes, you do! Ranch Run is a multiplayer online game. GAMECENTER *'How to save the game with Game Center ID?' The game will automatically save with your Game Center ID as long as you log in to your Game Center on your device. *'If I try to reinstall the game, will I lose my progress?' Don’t worry once you save your game with Game Center; your game progress is safely stored on the cloud with your Game Center ID. You can delete and install the game without losing your progress. *'Do I need a Game Center ID to play Ranch Run?' Yes you do! The game needs your Game Center ID to save your progress. *'Do I need to connect to the Game Center to save my progress? If, yes, how?' Yes! Follow the process below: #Locate your device settings and scroll down until you see Game Center #Click on Apple ID #If you already have an account, please log in. If you don't have an account create your own Apple ID #Locate and launch your Game Center app on your home screen #Open the tab "games" and choose Ranch Run #Go to the three little dots in the upper right corner and choose "play" Ranch Run will launch and if the connection was successful, you will see a banner in the upper part of the screen that says "welcome back_yourname" *'If I log out my Game Center ID and someone else logs in on my device, will I lose all my game history?' No, your progress is saved under your Game Center ID. If someone else uses their Game Center ID to access Ranch Run, they will get their progress, not yours. FACEBOOK *'Do I need a Facebook account to play Ranch Run?' Not really, but having connect to Facebook account will have many benefits for you. *'If I connect to Facebook, will you post things to my Facebook wall or spam my friends?' No, we don’t post anything to your Facebook wall without permission. However, when you connect to Facebook with Ranch Run you will automatically be the part of Facebook Open Graph. This “social graph” generates events/actions when you perform certain tasks in the game that can be visible on your timeline profile and, in some cases, show up in your Newsfeed. When you first connect to Facebook, you will have the option to hide these posts. *'How do I find more friends?' Connecting to Facebook (Settings > Facebook Connect) will automatically link you to your Facebook friends who are playing Ranch Run, and have also connected their game to their Facebook account. TROUBLESHOOTING *'I cannot install the game, why?' Before you install the game, please make sure: #You have stable internet connection #You have enough free space on your device #Your device supports our game. #Your device’s firmware (OS) is up-to-date *'The game keeps freezing – what should I do?' First, please make sure: #You have up-to-date version of the game #Your device’s firmware (OS) is up-to-date If you have up-to-date version of the game along with up-to-date OS we would suggest you to restart your device (this will not cause any loss of data). If this doesn’t help, please get in touch with our support team using the ‘contact us’ link below. *'The game is not loading – what should I do?' First, please make sure: #You have up-to-date version of the game #Your device’s firmware (OS) is up-to-date If you have up-to-date version of the game along with up-to-date OS we would suggest you to restart your device (this will not cause any loss of data). If this doesn’t help, please get in touch with our support team using the ‘contact us’ link below. How do I switch off the music and sound effects in the game? Tap the settings button (gear symbol) on the right side of the game on ranch screen which will bring you some options. You can find the option to turn on/off music and sound effect there. *'What happened to my upgrade?' If one of your upgrades didn't finish properly, you most likely lost connection during the construction process. Based on your internet speed, the lost connection warning may take a little time to show up in the game. As a result, you might be able to start upgrades or other actions despite the connection to the server already being lost. Once the game reloads those actions will not yet be registered in the server. Please note that notifications about finished upgrades are sent from your device, not the server. So you might even get a notification about your upgrade being finished even though in reality it never even started. Losing connection to our servers can happen for a variety of reasons. These reasons include, but are not limited to: poor internet connection, server hiccups, ISP issues and/or device performance. Despite all this, don’t worry, your resources will be safe on our server. IN-APP PURCHASES *'I purchased gems from the shop using my mobile device, but I haven’t received them. What happened?' Once you purchase gems from the store, you should receive them instantly. If not, please read the following: For iOS: Mobile devices sometimes experience a weak internet connection. When you make a purchase, the App Store needs to send a message back to the game to confirm that your payment has been successful. If you lose internet connection when this message is sent, your purchase may not be processed. If internet connectivity was not the issue, please check your App Store receipt, sent to you via email. If the item you purchased is on the receipt but you can’t locate the download, please contact Apple using the ‘Report a problem‘ link in the email. For Android: Mobile devices sometimes experience a weak internet connection. When you make a purchase, the Google Play Store needs to send a message back to the game to confirm that your payment has been successful. If you lose internet connection when this message is sent, your purchase may not be processed. If internet was not the issue then please check your Google Play Store receipt, sent to you via email. If the item you purchased is on the receipt but you can’t locate the download, please contact our support team using the ‘contact us’ link below. *'I purchased an item from the shop using my mobile device, but I haven’t received it. Why not?' Once you purchase an item from the shop using in-app currency (gems), you should receive it instantly. If not, please get in touch with our support team using the ‘contact us’ link below. *'I lost items bought from Merchant, what do I do?' Just tell us the item name and the time that you bought it. We'll do our best to take care of the issue from our side. BUILDINGS, ITEMS, PETS & RANCHES *'How do I upgrade buildings?' Tap on the building you want to upgrade then tap on the Green Up Arrow Button. If the building is upgradable, you’ll be given two choices: spend your coins on the upgrade cost and wait until it finishes, or pay the upgrade cost with gems and complete the upgrade immediately! If buildings can’t be upgraded at a particular time it’s because they’ve reached the level cap. To keep upgrading you will need to upgrade your Mansion first. In case you can’t upgrade the Mansion itself, then you must upgrade other buildings and abilities to get enough ranch point to reach a certain “ranch level.” *'What are items and how do I get more items?' Items are the resources you, as a player, need in order to trade for pets. There are four ways to get your hands on these amazing items: #Win a race #Daily Lucky Box #Watch the video in Carnival Cinema #Buy from the Merchant When you win a race, you will get one item out of three possible random items shown. Each pet you race against is pre-sync’d to potentially give you an item that they value. For example, if you’re looking for Black Paint, then you must win it from a race against a black pet. You can also get one free random item from the Daily Lucky Box, once per day. In addition, you can receive random rewards when you watch the video from the Carnival Cinema that parks in front of your ranch on a daily basis. Another way to gain an item is buying it directly from the Merchant who offers you 3 random items per day. You can buy items from the merchant in exchange for coins or gems. The items that you currently own will be stored in the Item Barn. This structure should be upgraded in order to increase your item storage limit, allowing you to store many more items. If you have any items which you feel like you don’t need you can exchange them for some coins! The amount of coins you will receive is the item’s coin price divided by 10. Altogether there are more than 200 items in the game. To learn more about each item, their price, how you can get and use them, head on over to ITEMS *'Can I sell unwanted items?' Yes, you can. If you have any items which you feel like you don’t need you have the option to exchange them for coins! *'How do I purchase new pets and how do I upgrade them?' Ranch Run has 17 main pet types with 177 variations. Players can purchase pets from the pet shop using in-game currency (i.e. “coins”). The number of pets a player can own depends on the limit allowed by the animal barn in their ranch. But fret not because players can increase the size limit of their Animal Barn by simply upgrading it! Each pet type can evolve into an upgraded version over time. It takes coins and a set of specific items to perform pet upgrades of your pets at the Pet Shop. During the first upgrade, base level pets will randomly transform into one of its variations before it can be further change to its final form. *'How to upgrade my pets abilities?' Abilities can be upgrade at the Library. Ability levels apply to all of your pets. *'How do I reset my ranch?' The fun of Ranch Run is sticking with your ranch through the good times and the bad times, so the game wasn't designed for being reset and restarted at a whim. On iOS, you can only start a new ranch on a new device, but remember that your original ranches stay connected to your Game Center account, and this can't be switched. On Android, you need to reinstall the application, but your previous ranch will remain permanently attached to your Google account (if you used Google Sign-In). *'How do I transfer my ranch to another device?' To transfer the ranch to another device, please follow the steps below: iOS-iOS (iPhone, iPad, iPod Touch) Make sure that the ranch you want to transfer is already linked to your Game Center account. Then, sign into the same Game Center on the device you’d like to transfer to. After launching Ranch Run, you should be prompted to load your desired ranch. Android-Android Connect the ranch you’d like to transfer to Google Sign-in. Then add the same Google account to the Settings on the new device (Users > Add new). Then, launch Ranch Run, tap on "Sign in to Google" and select your email address. You'll see a popup confirming the transfer. CURRENCIES & LUCKY BOXES *'What does each Lucky Box do?*' Players can try their luck out with Lucky Boxes and win random items and rare pets! Our Lucky Boxes include Free (Daily), Popular and Premium boxes. The “Daily” Lucky Box gives players one free item once per day. For “Popular” and “Premium” Lucky Boxes, players are required to pay 300 and 800 gems respectively to receive a new pet. Remember! Daily and Popular Lucky Boxes are available from the start of the game but the Premium Lucky Box will unlock at a later level. *'What are the currencies in the game?' There are three different types of currencies in Ranch Run. You can use these currencies to purchase everything in the game. #Coins #Food Bags #Gems Coins are the main currency in Ranch Run! You can earn coins by winning races, visiting the ticket booth, and collecting them from pets in their animal pens. You can also buy coins within the game using gems. You’ll need coins to purchase/upgrade buildings, pets, abilities for your pets, decorations, and items from the merchant. Additionally, you need to pay race fees, cut trees in your ranch, and unlock new areas on the map screen with coins. Gems ''are the rarest form of currency. The main way to earn gems is by completing achievements. You can also find gems in treasure chests which randomly appear on the map or your ranch. If you need more, you can also purchase gems via IAP. You can use your gems for many advantages in the game. Whether you want to speed up the construction of buildings, buy food or coins, wake up your pets or add pens for yours pets, gems can help. ''Food Bags can be purchased with gems. You can also get food sacks from the Feed Mill, which is used to create food to feed your hungry pets, which levels up their experience. Category:FAQs